Plot what plot?
by griffin black
Summary: A simple pwp with our favorite ship.


"Lick it."

Tentatively, Harry stuck his tongue out and leaned forward. He was on his knees being stared at by a very erect penis.

"Bloody hell Potter," apparently he was not fast enough to satisfy the owner of it for Harry suddenly found the back of his head in a lot of pain. His hair was being grabbed and his face forced forwards.

Spluttering, Harry's glasses were knocked askew as he turned his head to avoid being choked by the mass of meat. It rested on his cheek, warm and throbbing. The grip on the back of his head tightened, the boy standing above him made an impatient noise.

Eager to please, but still feeling rather shy, Harry turned his head. The head of the penis just touched the tip of his nose. Tilting his chin up, Harry's lips grazed the head, getting sticky with precum. Just as he was beginning to adjust to his position and was considering his next step, the hand at the back of his head jerked forwards. Eyes wide, Harry engulfed the other boy's erection.

"Now suck Potter. And watch your teeth."

Harry did as he was told, the fingers entwined in his hair at the nape of his neck were nearly ripping his almost black hair out by its roots. Having never "sucked" before, Harry was unsure of himself. He tried a few different things when he heard another impatient noise above him. And then the other boy's hips were moving forwards, the penis sliding farther into his mouth, then the hips were moving back. Harry was getting severely face fucked.

Choking, his mouth and throat being assaulted, and the back of his head burning from the tight grip, Harry did the only thing he could think of. He held on for dear life. He grabbed a hold of the other boy's thighs and tried to breath through his nose. Unfortunately for Harry, his own erection was growing, his head swimming, making it extremely difficult to concentrate on his breathing.

And then, with a final, rough thrust, Harry really gagged as the boy came in his mouth. Sucking enough oxygen in through his nose, Harry decided to hold his breath. The boy's grip tightened on his head, as he throbbed and moaned and convulsed.

The boy pulled away, the last drop having been spilled and swallowed. Harry breathed, the fingers fell away from his hair. Looking up, Harry gazed into deep grey, sated eyes. Then the boy kneeled down and wiped a bit of creamy liquid off of Harry's chin with his knuckle. Harry was a little amazed and shocked by what had just happened. But his partner seemed very confident and comfortable as he pushed Harry, then purposefully toppled on top of him.

The two naked bodies pressed against each other were warm, soft, smooth.

"Make me hard again Potter," the command came in a very breathy, whispered voice.

Nearly choking again, Harry groaned as he felt the boy press his groin into his. Slightly emboldened, Harry wrapped an arm around the boy's lower back and trailed his fingers from his other hand down around the curve of the boy's porcelain white bottom.

Blonde fringe tickling Harry's forehead and cheeks, the boy leaned in even closer. His lips were mere centimeters away, delicate looking and slightly pink. Harry's breath hitched, he shuddered with anticipation. But the boy rolled off, landing next to him.

Furrowing his brow, Harry turned on his side, the other boy was sneering at him.

"You're pathetic Potter. Stupid Gryffindor, so brave, so gallant. But incredibly shy and prudish in the bedroom."

"That's not true," came the indignant reply.

"Prove it."

Never one to pass up a challenge and thinking of his desperately straining cock, Harry threw an arm around the other boy and pulled him closer. There were those lips again, this time Harry didn't hesitate. He roughly kissed the other boy, his own full lips consuming the others. Then, tantalizingly, Harry pulled away, sucking the boy's bottom lip and nipping at it lightly.

Pulling the other boy's upper half all the way on top of himself, Harry entwined their legs together at an angle and kissed him again. This time he flicked his tongue out, pushing easily into the warm, wet, smaller mouth.

Harry moaned as he felt a hand on his cock, pushing and pulling. Suddenly quite wildly, Harry flipped over to be on top. On all fours, on top of the boy, Harry bent his head to lick and bite the other's earlobe and neck. Nuzzling the boy in this way, Harry nearly lost complete control when he felt the hand again. Groaning ecstatically, Harry lowered himself, thrusting into the hand.

"I'm up again. You're about to become my bottom boy and I guarantee you you'll be begging to be topped by me again and again. If you're good, who knows, maybe you'll get your wish."

Hardly comprehending these words, Harry sunk to the floor, grabbing his own cock as the boy slithered out from under him. Much to Harry's dismay however, the boy roughly grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. Harry exhaled and blinked in pain and annoyance.

"Naughty ickle Potter, can't keep his hands off. "

Releasing his arm, Harry lie still, listening as he heard a ripping sound, the boy had opened a condom and was sheathing himself. Then, realizing what was about to happen, Harry squirmed.

"Wait, I've never done this before…"

"That's never stopped me."


End file.
